Monster
by muyfan288
Summary: Hiccup is half dragon. He was abandoned when he was less than an year old and everyone thought he was dead. No one spoke about him never again. But after 14 years, he is back in the village
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is a Hiccup is a half dragon story. It is completely OC (except names, personalities, that kind of things) . Without stopping you more: I present…. THE STORY!**_

Prologue

Valka looked at the baby she had in her arms once more before leaving him in the forest. She couldn´t stand it anymore, having a monster by son. She remembered when everything happened.

'_Another dragon attack!' She thought as he hit another dragon. She was pregnant, which it made the fight more difficult. Her husband, Stoick the Vast, was standing next to her. He was trying to keep the dragons away from her, but she wasn´t the type of girl that just waited to be rescued, or just watched when his lover´s life was in danger. No, she was the type of woman that attacked, the type of woman that rescued herself. So she attacked. She grabbed her maze and stepped to the front line._

"_Val, what are you doing?" Stoick asked._

"_I will not stay and watch as you fight these demons by yourself!" She answered._

_They fought for a little while, buy everything went really wrong when they heard the familiar cry of_

"_NIGHT FURY!"_

"_Get down!"_

_There was a blast of fire near her, and she covered her eyes, the blast was too bright. Then, she felt a familiar pain in her stomach. A dragon had took advantage of her covering her eyes and it´s claws went through her stomach, obviously trying to kill her, but it was only a scratch._

She sighed. A month later, his son had been born. A monster had been born. Most people would think _He is just a boy, he can´t be that bad,_ but she and the other villagers knew that that thing wasn´t a boy. It was a half dragon scrum. For some months, they tried to love him, like if he wasn´t what he was. But Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third was known as being a monster that attracted dragons. From the day he was born, the dragon raids multiplied, but most of them weren´t to find food, they seemed to want to take the boy. Well, no one was stopping the dragons from doing what they wanted with the boy now. The only thing that she was sure about, is that she wouldn´t see the boy never again.

Oh, gods she will have to eat those words.


	2. Chapter 2

14 years later

Berk

Astrid POV (No first person)

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber said as he opened the door of the Arena.

"No turning back" Astrid whispered. It might sound like acting, or most likely overreacting, but she saw it this way: _You enter Dragon Training; you are a Dragon Killer forever._

"I hope to get some serious burns!" She heard Tuffnut said

"I want a scratch, like in the shoulder, or lower back" Ruffnut said.

Astrid didn´t agree with them. "Yeah, it´s only fun if you get a scar out of it." She said sarcastically. If you get a scar during training, you will become known as a wimp who couldn´t stand training.

"The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing a dragon in front of everyone. Behind this gates are some of the species you will learn to fight. The monsters nightmare"

She listened as the blacksmith continued his mini-speech. When it was about to end, she got this strange feeling that you got when someone is watching you. She looked up to see a boy in a long black cloak. When she looked again, he had disappeared.

Hiccup sighed. Astid almost saw him! Good thing he decided to wear his cloak ho hide his wings, tail and ears.

He landed on the Cove, as he liked to call it.

"Toothless! I´m here!" He called for his brother. They weren´t really brothers, but after the dragons rejected Hiccup, attacked him, they ran away together. Toothless wanted to get rid of the Queen´s control, and Hiccup wanted that too. Hiccup himself was part Night Fury, so anyone who knew their story would think that it runs from family.

He remembered what the dragons had said when they started attacking him. _Monster… Not even your mother wanted you… Nature´s mistake! _

His thoughts were interrupted by Toothless, who came quickly and tackled him. He started licking the boy, showing him that he had missed him.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too" Hiccup said "But this time I actually got some information"

Toothless finally stopped licking Hiccup, and he stand up. "Six teens are starting Dragon Training. They captured a Monsters Nightmare, a Gronkle, a Terrible Terror, a Zippleback and a Nadder. Gobber is training them, which means they will learn fast. For what I saw, the only competent future killer is Astrid, the blonde girl." Toothless made a gesture that Hiccup understood as '_I still don´t know who she is'_ "You know, the one with blue eyes?"

'_The one you are crushing on?'_

"I don´t have a crush on Astrid!"

'_Yes you do' _

"No I don´t!"

'_Yes you do!'_

"No I don´t! If she ever saw you or me she wouldn´t doubt in killing us! I can´t cave a crush on a murderer!"

'_But you do'_

"No I don´t!"

They continued fighting until the sun fell, and then they went to sleep.

Astrid couldn´t sleep. She was tired, but she still couldn´t sleep. She had these strange feeling, like if something big was coming. She sighed and rolled out of bed. She wanted to go out. But where? Hmmm… The forest. Yes, the forest was perfect. She had once gone to the forest at night. It was beautiful, so she decided to do it again.

She walked down the stairs, grabbed her axe and opened the door. She walked for hours until she realized she was lost. She started looking for something familiar, like a rock or a tree. Or maybe the familiar shape of a building in the distance. How could she be so stupid? Going for a night walk in the forest? With all the dragon attacks?

She saw a cave and she entered it, thinking that she could spend the night and continue looking for the village in the morning, when it was lighter.

She bumped into something soft and warm, something alive!

"Ahhh!" She screamed

"Ahhhh" She heard a male voice

"Sorry, I didn´t see you. Were you sleeping?" She asked. It was so dark she couldn´t see anything past her nose.

"I´m fine. And you?"

"Yes, perfect." Her eyes were now adjusting to the light and she saw a strange shape.

"I´m Hiccup, and you are…" He said.

Astrid was still trying to figure out what the strange shape was, so she took some seconds to answer.

"I´m Astrid"

"A-astrid?" She saw the shape back up a little.

"Yes. Is anything wrong?" She was very confused. Why would he react that way?

"Go away." He said with a firm voice

"What?"

"You heard me. Go away before I do something you won´t like."

"Why?"

"Ah, and tell the chiefs that the monster is still here. They will know what I mean"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stoick entered his wife´s bedroom to see her crying.

"Fourteen years Stoick. Today he would turn fourteen." Stoick knew what she meant. She missed their son. True, she left him in the forest, but then she realized what she had done. "How could I do that. He was only a baby. It wasn´t his fault"

Stoick walked towards Valka and hugged her. "Shh, it isn´t your fault. We don´t even know if he is dead. Don´t give up hope."

In that moment they heard a knock in the door. The chief walked away from the crying woman to the front door.

He opened it to see Astrid.

"Yes Astrid?"

"Is this a bad moment? I need to speak with you."

"No, come in" He gestured her to enter the room and she did

"Chief, today, I was walking in the forest and I kinda found someone" He gestured for her to sit in the table

"I think it was a boy about my age. He said some strange things and he asked me to deliver a message." She took a deep breath "She said that the monster was still there. Do you know what…"

She was interrupted by Valka "Did he say his name?"

"Yes, he said it was Hiccup" The couple shared a look.

"Did you see him?" Stoick asked.

"No, it was too dark, I was only able to see a strange shape, but it was definitely not human"

The eldest female gasped. "Stoick, he is alive!" She smiled

"Yes, it seems so." The chief smiled "Our son is still alive!"

"Whoa, what do you mean son?" Astrid asked

The chief and his wife looked at her "Astrid, go and call Gobber" He said

She stand up and walked to the forge.

"Hey Gobber, the chief is calling you."

"What does he want?"

"I don´t know. They are talking about their… son. I didn´t know they had a son"

"Ah, Hiccup. Brilliant boy they have. Shame he is half dragon." He said

"Wait. Half dragon?!" She asked

"I should be going. We will probably tell you later" And with that he was gone, leaving a very confused Astrid behind


End file.
